prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 14, 2014 Smackdown results
The March 14, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 11, 2014 at the Verizon Arena in North Little Rock, Arkansas. Summary The Road to WrestleMania raged on as the united Hounds of Justice made a profound statement of rebellion in a main event clash between Kane and Big Show; Bray Wyatt ripped through Kofi Kingston en route to John Cena; and Triple H responded to the Occupation of Raw. After explaining that he had given Daniel Bryan the night off and promising instead to deal with him on Raw, WWE COO Triple H mocked the WWE Universe for helping his adversary occupy Raw Monday night – a stunt that forced The King of Kings into a WrestleMania match against the scruffy Superstar. If Bryan wins that showdown, he will earn the right to face Randy Orton and Batista in a Triple Threat Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Title. The Cerebral Assassin informed the fans that rather than help to cultivate The Beard for years to come, he would personally bury Daniel Bryan and the “Yes!” Movement at The Show of Shows – along with the hopes and dreams of those who cheered for him. Triple H then called out Damien Sandow. After apologizing to the COO for not being able to follow his orders to get in the ring during Bryan's occupation, The Intellectual Savior of the Masses was forced – supposedly in a match set up by SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero – to face a member of The Shield. That Superstar would be Seth Rollins. With his fellow Shield members firmly united in his corner, Seth Rollins took on Damien Sandow. Using a distraction by the flanking Hounds of Justice to help triumph over the “Enlightened One,” Rollins stomped his opponent into the canvas for the three-count. Then, after the bell, the ironclad trio further demonstrated their renewed unity, delivering a fierce post-match assault on Sandow that ended with a Triple Power Bomb. n a match between two entrants in the first-ever 30-man over-the-top-rope Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania 30, Intercontinental Champion Big E emerged victorious over a battle-tested Fandango with the Big Ending. Watch as Bad News Barrett dishes out a new dose of decorum-fused “cheer” on The Road to WrestleMania. With The Real Americans openly arguing over tagging themselves into the match, a war-torn Cody Rhodes managed to steal the quick pin on Jack Swagger. With Goldust already knocked down, the professors of “We the People!” finally got on the same page and attacked Rhodes after the match.. But that ended quickly when WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos stormed the ring and caused the attackers to make a hasty retreat. With his sights set on a WrestleMania clash against John Cena, Bray Wyatt punished the high-flying Kofi Kingston on SmackDown, soundly defeating him with Sister Abigail. The Divas division is on fire of late. On Raw Monday night, Nikki Bella pinned Divas Champion AJ Lee in tag team action. Then, Tuesday on WWE Main Event– LIVE on WWE Network – AJ defeated Natalya. And on SmackDown, Nikki would battle Tamina. Two days before the season premiere of “Total Divas” on the E! Network, a Brie attack on AJ outside the ring incited Tamina to hurl the Bella beauty into the ringside barricade. But, back in the ring just moments later, Nikki lifted Tamina on her shoulders and delivered a backbreaker for the huge win. In an extremely hard-fought match by both gifted grapplers, the resilient Dolph Ziggler ultimately countered Alberto Del Rio's Cross Armbreaker to hit the Zig Zag for the victory. The Showoff then declared that he will compete in the first-ever 30-man over-the-top-rope Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal and finally have his WrestleMania moment! An international sensation will take his rightful place among the elite of WWE. Prior to his match against Big Show, Corporate Kane ordered The Shield to be at ringside. Though they made it clear they didn't take orders from the Director of Operations, The Hounds also said that, in the end, they always do what is best for business. In the midst of the colossal SmackDown main event that followed, The Shield did come to the ring. However, when Kane ordered them to attack The World's Largest Athlete in the height of the action, they would not comply. Moments later, Big Show delivered a chokeslam that finished off the corporate combatant. As the smoke cleared, a seething Kane grabbed Seth Rollins and dragged him into the ring. But as he raised Rollins into the air to attempt his own chokeslam, Roman Reigns blasted the corporate entity with an earth-shattering Spear. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Sheamus defeated Heath Slater *Seth Rollins (w/ Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns) defeated Damien Sandow (3:00) *Big E defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (1:26) *The Brotherhood (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) defeated The Real Americans (Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) (10:04) *Bray Wyatt (w/ Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Kofi Kingston (4:00) *Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Tamina Snuka (w/ AJ Lee) (3:21) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Alberto Del Rio (10:52) *The Big Show defeated Kane (w/ Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (5:09) *Dark match: The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) *Dark match: Undertaker and John Cena defeated The Wyatt Family ( Erick Rowan & Luke Harper ) * Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H ridiculed the “Yes!” Movement for occupying Raw SD_760_Photo_005.jpg SD_760_Photo_007.jpg SD_760_Photo_012.jpg SD_760_Photo_013.jpg SD_760_Photo_015.jpg SD_760_Photo_016.jpg Seth Rollins v Damien Sandow SD_760_Photo_022.jpg SD_760_Photo_023.jpg SD_760_Photo_025.jpg SD_760_Photo_026.jpg SD_760_Photo_027.jpg SD_760_Photo_033.jpg Big E v Fandango SD_760_Photo_038.jpg SD_760_Photo_039.jpg SD_760_Photo_041.jpg SD_760_Photo_043.jpg SD_760_Photo_044.jpg SD_760_Photo_047.jpg The Brotherhood v The Real Americans SD_760_Photo_053.jpg SD_760_Photo_057.jpg SD_760_Photo_059.jpg SD_760_Photo_061.jpg SD_760_Photo_064.jpg SD_760_Photo_078.jpg Bray Wyatt v Kofi Kingston SD_760_Photo_082.jpg SD_760_Photo_083.jpg SD_760_Photo_085.jpg SD_760_Photo_089.jpg SD_760_Photo_090.jpg SD_760_Photo_096.jpg Nikki Bella v Tamina Snuka SD_760_Photo_100.jpg SD_760_Photo_101.jpg SD_760_Photo_104.jpg SD_760_Photo_107.jpg SD_760_Photo_108.jpg SD_760_Photo_112.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Alberto Del Rio SD_760_Photo_117.jpg SD_760_Photo_118.jpg SD_760_Photo_120.jpg SD_760_Photo_123.jpg SD_760_Photo_124.jpg SD_760_Photo_139.jpg The Big Show v Kane SD_760_Photo_143.jpg SD_760_Photo_144.jpg SD_760_Photo_146.jpg SD_760_Photo_148.jpg SD_760_Photo_161.jpg SD_760_Photo_165.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #760 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #760 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events